


Dean？——吱！

by bluetree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Chipmunk！Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean被女巫变成了花栗鼠后似乎连性格都开始像小动物了，到处给Sam惹麻烦，不过Sam虽然头疼+火大，其实还挺乐在其中？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean？——吱！

**Author's Note:**

> 主题就是为了让Dean卖萌！除了卖萌没有其他任何目的，所以没有中心_(:з」∠)_反正一切就是为了让Dean卖萌_(:з」∠)_画风奇怪，大概有点童话风还带着一米米恶搞，总之就是三个字——傻 白 甜！

Dean简直想冲天大喊一句“为什么受伤的总是我！”但尽管他火大得想要怒吼，现在的Dean能做到的只不过是发出些吱吱声，而这就让他更窝火了，天知道为什么每次被女巫下咒的都是他而不是Sam！瞧瞧瞧瞧，那个逃过一劫的家伙现在还一脸幸灾乐祸的笑容！

Sam对天发誓他可没有幸灾乐祸，只是变成花栗鼠的Dean实在太可爱而且Dean意外得与花栗鼠相配，他才会忍不住笑起来。绝对不是因为他逃过了女巫的诅咒而Dean没有所以在幸灾乐祸。

Sam把变成花栗鼠的Dean捧到手中，对方两只前爪乱挥和嘴中发出的吱吱声让他笑得更欢了，“抱歉Dean，我真的听不懂你在说什么。”

被Sam的笑声气得牙痒痒却又无可奈何的Dean只能蜷在Sam手中用尾巴遮住脸生起闷气来，谁让他现在只是只比Sam手掌大丁点的花栗鼠呢，Dean不禁感叹上天实在太不公平了。

Sam用食指戳了戳Dean毛茸茸的身子，“你在生气?”

而Dean连动都没动，他现在唯一的武器和泄愤方式就只有不理Sam了。不，也许他还有一样武器，觉得自己太他妈机智的Dean马上站了起来 ，对着Sam的拇指一口咬了下去。这一下可不轻，两个深深的牙印立刻就出现在Sam的指头上。

“天！Dean你在干嘛！”吃痛的Sam立刻大声叫了出来。这一叫立即引来了周围路人的注目，在别人眼里Sam现在就是个在冲着小花栗鼠乱叫的怪人。

享受到报复快感的Dean得意地甩甩尾巴在Sam的手中躺了下来。

这下换成Sam恨得牙痒痒了，“要是刚刚那一下我吃痛手一抖把你掉下去，你现在就是只一级残废的花栗鼠了！”不将Dean怎样的Sam只能说些狠话吓吓他。

不过Dean根本不会被吓到，他的弟弟才不会让他受伤。

回旅馆的路上Sam给自己买了份快餐并顺道去了趟超市给Dean买了些坚果，可怜的Dean一心以为他贴心的弟弟会买个派给他，Sam一回到车上他就迫不及待爬进了购物袋结果翻了个底朝天连派渣渣都没找到。再一次失望透顶的Dean对Sam越发不满，一个人，哦不对，是一只鼠在副驾驶座上闷闷不乐地蜷成一团。

“混蛋Sammy，你小时候我可是想尽办法给你搞来你爱吃的，现在你开着我的宝贝，却连派都不记得给我买！”就在Dean气呼呼地在心里数落着Sam的不是时，Sam突然一个急刹车，猝不及防的Dean直接就滚到了车座下。

“啊！！！！”摔下车座的Dean立刻以他那小身子能承受的最大音量发出了一声——吱。

虽然自己也被吓了一跳Sam还是第一时间就意识到了Dean的处境，他立马俯身找到了Dean。

“嘿，Sammy你现在是连开车都不会了吗？我们是不是还得给你雇个司机？”被捡起来的Dean立刻大吼大叫起来。

尽管听在Sam耳中那全是一只花栗鼠的叫声，但他也知道他的老哥现在一定气急了在骂他，“抱歉Dean，刚刚突然冲出来一只狗。”Sam小心地将Dean放回车座，却没想到Dean刚坐下立刻又炸毛一般将身子立了起来，并且一脸算是痛苦的表情——他对花栗鼠的表情实在研究不多。

“怎么了Dean？”

无法用语言告诉Sam在自己身上发生了什么不幸的Dean只好转过身将屁股对着Sam，然后一阵吱吱乱叫。

在Dean反复转了几次并配上一套花栗鼠表演后，Sam终于搞明白了——Dean的屁股里似乎有东西。

Sam抓起Dean仔细研究起了他的屁股，Dean别扭地扭了下身子，虽然现在外表是只花栗鼠，但被Sam这样凑近了看屁股还是让Dean有点不好意思。

“我看到那根刺了，扎得挺深，回旅馆我找把镊子再帮你取出来。”Sam小心得把Dean放好，“先忍着点吧。”

于是Dean不得不一路撅着屁股直到Sam回到旅馆帮他把那该死的木刺取出来。

贴心地帮Dean揉了揉屁股后Sam一边吃晚饭一边打开电脑查看案件，“我已经打电话让Bobby查破咒方法了。”抬头看了眼Dean，对方正坐在电脑旁抱着一颗大核桃努力往嘴里塞，无奈地叹了口气Sam继续说，“附近有新案子我明天会去看一下。”

听到有新案子的Dean一激动居然把整个核桃都塞进了嘴里，“唔！唔！Sammy！！”

“De……Dean？”Sam被鼓大了腮帮子的Dean吓了一跳，立刻凑上去小心地用手指帮Dean把那颗快把他脸都撑爆了的核桃抠了出来。

“你就不能消停点？那么大的核桃你居然剥都不剥就直接张嘴吞了？”

“我怎么知道原来花栗鼠吃坚果也需要剥壳啊！”虽然略觉尴尬，Dean还是不甘示弱地以吱吱声反驳着，不过Sam也听不懂就是了。

不去理那只烦人的花栗鼠，Sam在床头柜用毛巾帮Dean铺了个床后被闹腾了一天的他立刻就倒在床上睡着了，而自觉没趣安静下来的Dean则舒适地躺在毛巾上计划着明天要怎么才能让他的兄弟带着他一起上路。

第二天换好西装准备出门的Sam没想到Dean竟一直老老实实地坐着没有上蹿下跳非要跟着他一起调查。不过事实证明Sam还是太天真了，Dean昨晚就已经找到一条出旅馆的小路了，Sam刚转身开门他就爬下柜子顺着小路逃到了外面并顺利钻进了Impala。所以当Sam转头发现有一只花栗鼠坐在副驾驶座上时显然被吓了一跳，“Dean？”

Dean则悠闲地抱着颗花生甩了甩尾巴表示没错，Sam无奈地揉揉额头的wifi信号，他早该料到Dean不会那么听话，不过既然他们都上路了，也只能带着Dean一起了。

又一次利用假证骗过调查对象后，Sam还没把人家的沙发坐热就感到藏在他西装内袋里的Dean开始不安分了，Sam只能隔着西装拍拍他示意他安分点，不过Dean可没那么贴心，在Sam调查的辣妹第四次问“探员你是不是不舒服”后，他终于挣扎着把他毛茸茸的脑袋从Sam的领口探了出来。

“啊！”被突然冒出的Dean吓到的辣妹失态地从沙发上站了起来。

“抱歉这是我的宠物，他比较粘人所以……”Sam只能尴尬地解释，一边低头用扭曲的表情告诉Dean“Sam很生气，后果很严重”，不过显然Dean并不在意，他现在的注意点全都集中在对面那个辣妹身上——腿不错又长又直，胸器不错目测有D，领口开那么低真是便宜Sam了！

另一边，一瞬间的惊吓过去后，辣妹立刻展现了年轻姑娘喜欢可爱事物的特点把Dean抱了起来，“好可爱的小家伙，他有名字吗？”

坐在辣妹手中的Dean趁机钻到那两坨白花花的双峰间，好像那就是为他量身定做的王座。

把Dean的行为看在眼里的Sam不禁面露尴尬“De……Dean。”

辣妹被毛茸茸的Dean弄得有点痒，“哈哈，Dean，你的名字叫Dean是吗。”辣妹将Dean重新捧回手中，Dean立刻摇摇尾巴卖乖，把辣妹逗得又是一阵乐。

“没想到FBI的探员还会带着这种小家伙办案？”

“嗯……他很粘人，而且路上有个伴也不错。”

“完全看不出你居然会养这种小动物，看你的样子我以为你的生活中只有工作和……健身？”Dean的出现显然让原本拘谨的辣妹变得健谈起来。

“没错，我是挺喜欢健身。”Sam也笑了起来，这种暗示他身材好的赞美他怎么会听不懂呢，“不过我也很喜欢动物。”

原本还在享受和辣妹近距离接触的Dean感觉到一丝不对劲——Sam这混蛋在利用他泡妞！Sam这家伙，趁他现在是只花栗鼠开他的宝贝爱车也就算了，现在居然还利用他来泡妞！越想越气的Dean直接从辣妹的手中跳下来窜到Sam肩上对着Sam的脖子就是一口。

“哦！”Sam立刻捂住脖子，“Dean！”

“看来你的宠物可对你颇为不满。”

“没错。”Dean在心里补上一句，不过咬过Sam脖子后他现在心情已经舒畅很多了。

不好发作的Sam只好收起愤怒的心情一把将Dean塞回口袋，“我想看看你室友生前的房间可以吗？”

“楼上。”

咬过Sam后神清气爽的Dean原本打算就此放过Sam乖乖窝在口袋里，可就在经过厨房的时候一阵香味把他的注意力又引过去了——派！

Dean急忙探出脑袋来，摆在桌上的樱桃派一眼就被他发现，于是趁着Sam还在和辣妹说话的当口，Dean小心翼翼钻出大半个身子瞅准了机会跳到扶手上，躲开了两人的注意直接就爬上了桌子。

对于现在的花栗鼠Dean来说这个大小的派简直就能当床了，沉浸在樱桃派的幸福中的他居然不单把肚子吃得圆鼓鼓，还直接就睡在了被他吃剩一半的派上，等他吃饱睡足睁开眼时，映入眼帘的就是Sam放大好几倍怒气冲冲的脸。Dean瞬间被吓得清醒过来，但完全不知道自己又做了什么惹Sam生气的他只好歪歪头看着Sam。不过他那个一脸怒气的大脚怪老弟什么都没对他说，直接拎起Dean脖子对着辣妹说了句抱歉就走了。

“快放我下来！我脖子很痛！”Dean的爪子在空中乱挥，不过这次Sam可没那么好打发了，他打开车门直接将Dean扔了进去。

“嘿！你就不能对你哥温柔点！”不过任凭Dean怎么叫唤，Sam一路上都只是黑着脸一言不发，猛踩着油门飙回旅馆。

一回到房间Sam就爆发了，他拎着Dean举到面前，“你就不能成熟点？为了一个派你就管不住自己了？我还以为我把你掉在路上了！”Sam此刻气得都有些颤抖了，一直以为Dean还躲在哪儿生他那莫名其妙的气的Sam直到回到旅馆才发现Dean不见了，他还以为他把Dean掉在了荒郊野外！天知道Dean会遇到什么危险，他甚至连求救都做不到！

Dean总算反应过来原来自己睡了不止一会，（说的也是，现在天都黑了）而Sam以为他弄丢了自己的哥哥。

“哦抱歉Sammy，我没想到会这样。”

“闭嘴！”Sam打断Dean那谁都听不懂的叫声，右手伸进口袋掏出了一把碎花生，“还有这个！你以为我的口袋是你的粮仓吗！”

不知道是不是因为变成了花栗鼠，Dean似乎连胆子都变小了，Sam凶神恶煞的样子可真有点吓到他了，又没法安慰Sam，他只能瞪大了眼睛努力做出“抱歉”的表情并用尾巴勾住Sam的手指表示安抚。这似乎起到了些作用，Sam的态度变软了一点，但他还是满腔怒火——要不是现在的Dean该死的是个只有他手掌大的小东西，他一定要揍他老哥一拳！不过我们的斯坦福高材生一转念头就想到了个好办法——他伸出一根指头用力地戳了下Dean软乎乎的身子。

“吱！”Dean立刻痛得大叫，“发什么神经！”

Dean的“悲鸣”并未换到Sam的同情，他那外表纯良的大个子弟弟不停用手指戳着他——好吧Sam承认一开始他只是想给Dean一些小惩罚，但后来他却是纯粹有点上瘾了，不过Sam发誓他才不是有恶趣味的动物虐待者，只是看着这只小花栗鼠版的Dean被他戳得吱吱乱叫，Sam心里有种说不清的爽，好吧他还是得承认他稍微有那么一丁点恶趣味。摸摸自己的鬓角，Sam觉得他给Dean的惩罚应该够了。

“为了防止你再给我添乱。”Sam拿出一个小笼子，这是他在路上突然想到的，“这就是你的家了。”

无视Dean的挣扎，Sam将花栗鼠关进笼子，“给我好好在里面呆着吧。”

“什，什么？靠！你不能这么对我，靠！操你！你他妈把我放出来。”Dean用前爪抓住笼子大叫。不过Sam像是完全听不见般悠闲自得地摆弄自己的电脑，反正他那么多年已经习惯了Dean的聒噪，只是现在Dean从人变成了花栗鼠，也没什么本质上的差别嘛，反正他上蹿下跳总会累的，一只小花栗鼠能有多少体力？

但事实是Sam真的必须承认Dean总是有办法达到他的目的的，就在他听见那一声简直算得上惨绝人寰的叫声时。

“天哪！”被Dean撕心裂肺的吱声吓到的Sam在看到笼子里的那只花栗鼠时顿时慌了神——上蹿下跳的Dean终于把自己弄残了。

“你真是一刻都不消停。”Sam小心翼翼地帮Dean包好被笼子夹伤的腿，刚想再数落对方几句，一抬头却看到那毛茸茸的小家伙一脸委屈的表情，Sam瞬间就心软了——难道变成花栗鼠后性格都会变软吗？尽管心底在咆哮，他还是不再坚持将Dean关进笼子了。

搞定一切的Sam帮Dean铺完毛巾后往床上一倒几乎一秒钟就入睡了，虽然没多久他就感觉鼻子痒痒的，但并没把他吵醒。

Dean看着Sam的睡脸，他承认这有点娘，也可能是变成了花栗鼠连性格也会受到影响呢？而且硬硬的桌子根本不适合他这只伤残鼠士养伤——总之他就是悄悄跳到了Sam的枕头上。管他呢！Dean闭上眼睛，老子舒服就行！然后没几分钟，和自己怄气的Dean也睡了过去。

第二天一早，刚睡醒的Sam盯着自己脑袋旁的花栗鼠看了快半分钟才想起那是Dean。

“Dean”Sam一手支起头，一手戳戳Dean，“Dean”

发出一阵咕噜声的Dean慢悠悠睁开眼，“早啊Sammy。”在听见自己叫声后，Dean才意识到现在的他是只花栗鼠。Dean坐起身子，以花栗鼠特有的姿势伸了个懒腰，然后他发现了身上有点不对劲——为什么他觉得自己毛没有昨天柔软蓬松了，还有种黏黏的感觉？Dean视线往下，在看到了枕头上那滩口水印后他立刻精准地推理出是什么让他的毛失去了原有的质感了，显然Sam也注意到了。

“靠，快带我去洗澡。”Dean抱着自己的尾巴闻了闻，“哦——”

尽管Sam在心里已经笑得前俯后仰了，不过他还是努力绷住自己的脸，“抱歉”然后就起身带着Dean进了浴室。

有时候，事情就是那么凑巧，Bobby刚查到原来肥皂就能解除巫术的时候，Sam正拿着肥皂往Dean身上抹。

“等等我觉得有些不对劲！”Dean刚用爪子推开Sam，他就一下子变回了人形。

突然之间的变故让两兄弟有点懵。

“这就……变回来了？”

“嗯……”Sam盯着Dean不着寸缕的身体注意点却在其他地方——那些遍布在腰侧的红点是什么？……哦，是我昨晚戳的……

“Sam你干嘛？”看到Sam盯着自己看了几秒后就开始脱衣服，Dean感受到了一丝危险。

“你变回来了。”Sam一脸严肃，“而我刚好还没洗澡。”

所以这有什么联系？想这样问的Dean却刚张口就被Sam用嘴堵了回去，挣扎了几下他便也伸手拥住了Sam。

而另一头，可怜的Bobby正对着那怎么也打不通的电话破口大骂。

 

End


End file.
